Coming to Get You
by JimMoriarty'sGirl
Summary: Companion piece to Ambulances and Italian. Mollcroft story starting at the beginning of TFP.
1. Fears

**This came to me while writing Ambulances and Italian so I thought I'd make it a sequel.**

Molly was curled up next to Mycroft. They were watching a movie in Mycroft's movie room. His one arm was around her shoulders and his other was holding her hand. His fingers would occasionally brush over the ring on her finger. All of a sudden the screen changed to a video of a young Mycroft and Sherlock. Then it changed to a message:

I'M BACK

"Molly come with me. Stay close." Mycroft took her hand and led her to the door. It was locked.

"Mycroft, what's going on?"

"I don't know." The door slowly opened. Mycroft kept Molly behind him as he walked toward his umbrella. He opened it to reveal a sword.

"I knew it had to be a sword." Molly giggled.

"Not the time, Molly."

"Sorry."

They continued walking down the hall and were stopped at the silhouette of a little girl.

 _Mycroft_

The voice kept whispering things. Molly clutched Mycroft's hand tighter. They chased something up the stairs. There was a clown with a sword.

"You can't have gotten out. It's impossible."

 _An East Wind is coming to get you_

Mycroft pulled the blade off and held the handle of the umbrella. It was a gun. It didn't work. The clown came after them. Mycroft pulled Molly down the stairs. He saw the shadow of Sherlock.

"Sherlock, help me."

Sherlock whistled and the lights came on.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you had company over." Sherlock said.

"Sherlock! She's my fiancée. She's over here all the time."

"Anyway, experiment complete. Conclusion 1: I have a sister. Conclusion 2: she's been locked up in a secure facility since a young age at a place run by my big brother. Hey Bro."

"Sherlock…"

"Conclusion 3: You are terrified of her."

"You don't know what you are getting into."

"New information, she's gotten out." John said.

"That's impossible."

"She was John's therapist."

"What!" Molly said.

After a little more discussion, Sherlock walked out with one more comment. "Sorry to scare you, Molly."

John had one more thing to say. "There's a place for people like you."

"Where?"

"221B Baker Street. See you tomorrow." John left.

Mycroft turned around and saw Molly standing with her arms crossed. He couldn't exactly read the expression on her face.

"You have some explaining to do, Mycroft. I want an explanation of whatever _that_ just was."

"Come sit down in the study and I'll tell you everything you need to know." Mycroft said with a sigh.

Molly sat across from him. "Go on."

"My parents had 3 children. I was the eldest. Then there was Sherlock. There's a 7 year difference between me and Sherlock. Then a year after Sherlock came our sister, Euros. We all have the natural ability of deduction. I of course considered myself the smart one. Sherlock, was not as smart as me, but Euros—Euros was brilliant. She was a genius, but it got out of control. She did things that were very not good. Especially when it came to redbeard." Mycroft said.

"Sherlock's dog? What happened?" Molly asked.

"My sister never told us what she did to redbeard. It scarred Sherlock permanently and turned him into the man he is today though he doesn't realize it. My sister was taken to a special facility to be watched constantly."

"But why all of this because of a dog?" Molly asked. "I mean I know it was special to Sherlock, but really?"

"Listen, Molly, what I'm about to tell you, Sherlock does not know and I hope he never knows. Redbeard was not a dog. Sherlock forgot about what happened. He's convinced Redbeard was a dog. I made sure he forgot what actually happened. Redbeard was the name given to a best friend of Sherlock's. Euros felt left out because Sherlock would not play with her. She pushed Redbeard into a well and drowned him."

"Oh my gosh! That's terrible. And she's gotten out? How is that possible?" Molly asked, totally shocked.

"It shouldn't be possible. Euros cannot be allowed out. It's dangerous." Mycroft said.

"Well if she's been parading around as John's therapist then maybe she was disguised as Faith Smith. That means she could have been in contact with me lately." Molly said sounding slightly panicked.

"Molly, I will protect you. I promise this will be over before anything can happen." Mycroft kissed her forehead. "I promise."

They went to their respective rooms, (Molly and Mycroft refused to sleep in the same room until they were married), and tried to sleep. The wind was rustling outside the window and Molly shuddered. She heard a voice whisper in the wind in an eerily taunting voice:

 _The East Wind is coming to get you_

 **So I'm thinking of making this a series or a chaptered story. Give me feedback of whether I should continue or not. Thanks!**


	2. Explosions

"Molly, I'm going to Baker Street. I think you should accompany me. I don't like you being alone if there is any chance my sister is in fact walking the streets." Mycroft said.

"Alright. If that will make you feel better." Molly agreed.

Mrs. Hudson ushered them upstairs. Mycroft stood by the chair with Molly behind him.

"You have to sit in the chair. They won't talk to you unless you sit in the chair. It's the rules." Mrs. Hudson said from the door.

"I'm not a client." Mycroft said.

"Then get out." Sherlock said.

"Mycroft, just sit down." Molly whispered with a hand on his shoulder. He grudgingly sat down.

He gestured to Mrs. Hudson. "Is she going to stay there?"

Sherlock nodded for her to go. "Would you like a cup of tea?" She asked.

"Thank you."

"Kettle's over there."

Molly began to walk toward the kitchen. "I'll just make some tea then."

"What are you going to do now? Make deductions?" Mycroft asked.

"You're going to tell the truth. Pure and simple." Sherlock said.

"Who was it that said: 'the truth is rarely pure and never simple.'?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Why don't I remember my sister?" Sherlock asked.

"This is a private matter." Mycroft said.

"John stays."

"This is family."

"That is why John stays!" Sherlock yelled.

Molly walked in with tea on a tray. She could sense the tension in the room. She poured tea for all of them and served it.

"Thank you, Molly. Superb tea as always." Sherlock said.

"I feel like I should go." Molly said. "This is a private conversation I shouldn't be interfering with."

"No! Please stay, Molly." Mycroft said.

"Ok." Molly agreed. Mycroft held her hand as her told Sherlock most of the story of Euros Holmes.

There was the sound of singing. That song Euros used to sing. A drone entered the flat with a silver motion sensor bomb.

"Oscar Wilde said that the truth is rarely pure and never simple. The importance of being Ernest. We did it in school." John said.

"So did we. I was Lady Bracknel."

"You were great." Sherlock said.

"You were in a play?" Molly asked.

"Yes I was. I enjoyed it."

"Lady Bracknel, really?" Molly asked.

"Indeed."

"Lovely."

"Ok. John and I will take the windows. Mycroft, you take Molly downstairs and get Mrs. Hudson out too." Sherlock said.

"Me?"

"You're closer."

"You're faster."

"Good luck, boys."

They moved quickly. John and Sherlock jumped out the windows in time. The explosion propelling them out of the window. Mycroft and Molly were halfway down the stairs when the bomb detonated. He jumped down the stairs with Molly wrapped in his arms to shield her from the blast. The smoke began to clear away and Mycroft checked to see that Molly was ok.

"Molly, are you alright?" He asked. Molly coughed on the smoke but nodded in the affirmative. She looked up at him.

"You're hurt." She said.

"So are you." He wiped blood from a cut on her cheek.

"Well then, I'll just have to fix you up."

"Please do, Dr. Hooper." Mycroft smiled.

Turns out Mycroft's injuries were worse than Molly's. His entire back had been burned. She allowed Mycroft to tend to her cut but then she bandaged his back after putting burn gel on it.

"There, all better." Molly kissed the bandages. "I appreciate your protecting me, but maybe next time try not to get yourself injured."

"I'll do my best, my dear."


	3. Disguises

"No, Mycroft. You are not dressing as Lady Bracknell." Molly said.

"Sherlock says I was great." Mycroft argued.

"I'm sure you were, but now is not the time for that." Molly replied.

"She's right. Dressing as a fisherman would be a better option. Maybe we can see your Lady Bracknell another time." John said.

"Alright fine."

Molly had 3 fisherman outfits out. "Surely one of these will fit you."

"Indeed."

Molly handed him one. "We have got to find the right waistband."

Finally, Mycroft was dressed up as an old fisherman. He did a spin for Molly and she giggled. "What do you think?"

"Well, let's just say you are a convincing fisherman, but I'm not very interested in the beard. It ages you way too much. Makes me feel young and beautiful again."

Mycroft rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Molly You're making me feel like an old man."

Molly stood on her tip toes and kissed his nose. "I'm sorry. You look lovely."

"Thank you, my dear."

"Molly, there is the matter of your costume." Sherlock said.

"My costume?" Molly asked. "We never said anything about my wearing a costume."

"It is part of the plan for you to dress up too." John said.

Mycroft handed Molly a bag. "Here you are, my dear. Enjoy."

Molly pulled out a pirate costume. She put it on and grimaced at the short black and white striped skirt and red top. She put on the ragged boots and, the icing on the cake, an eyepatch.

"Let's see it, Molly." Sherlock said.

"I'd rather not."

"Please, Molly?" Mycroft asked.

Molly walked out of the bathroom in her outfit. Sherlock smirked at his brother's gobsmacked expression. What his brother had meant as a joke had backfired. "So, brother mine, what do you think of Molly's outfit?"

"You look like a lovely pirate." Mycroft said.

"Is that really the best you can do?" Sherlock asked.

"I apologize if my compliments don't satisfy you, brother dear, but they aren't meant for you." Mycroft retorted.

"Look, are we just going to stand around here and talk about Molly or are we going to get into Sherrinford?" John asked before a fight broke out. "Although you do look lovely, Molly."

"Thanks, John."

They got into the facility and Sherlock managed to get to Euros' cell. Mycroft, John, and Molly spoke to the governor.

"This involved dressing up?" The governor asked.

"Yes it does! It involves anything I say it does! If I find that my sister's safety is compromised, if my sister's security is compromised, in short, if I find my sister has left this facility then I assure you that you will not!" Mycroft calmed down. "Now, thank Dr. Watson and Dr. Hooper."

"Why?"

"They talked me out of Lady Bracknell. This could have been very different."

Mycroft was watching the psychiatric analysis of Euros Holmes. He kept glancing at Molly to gauge her reactions.

"Everyone that spoke to her were recruited by her." The governor said.

Molly had fear in her eyes. Her hand clutched his under the desk. Mycroft squeezed reassuringly. "I want Molly out of here."

"What?"

"Molly, it is not safe for you here. I want you somewhere safe until this is resolved."

"Mycroft, listen to the tape." John said. He looked at the governor. "That's your voice isn't it? If you've been recruited by Euros then who is running this place?"

"I'm sorry."

Mycroft grabbed Molly's hand as the three ran out and tried to escape the guards. A voice yelled through and intercom. Then the face appeared on screens everywhere.

 _Miss Me? Miss Me? Miss Me?_

Molly clutched Mycroft for dear life. "He's back, Mycroft! How is this possible?"

Mycroft held her. "I don't know."


	4. Emotions

**Hello! Just a warning: I've adjusted the coffin scene a little bit to make it more of a Mollcroft scene.**

Molly's eyes opened and she waited for her eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room. There was no sign of Sherlock, Mycroft, or John. The memories of earlier flooded back. Moriarty's voice, Mycroft's protective hold on her, then everything went black.

"So you are the girl my big brother is sooooo infatuated with. Not exactly what I was expecting. I was expecting a bit more."

"Who are you?" Molly asked.

"Look at me and then tell me what you think."

"You are the woman from the videos. You're Mycroft's sister." Molly said.

"Ah so she does have a brain in that head of hers. I am Euros. Did Mycroft never mention me?"

"No he didn't. He's never mentioned having a sister. Why am I here?" Molly noticed she was not tied up or anything. She was locked in a cell.

"I just want to talk to you for 5 minutes." Euros said.

"Where's Mycroft? Where's Sherlock and John?"

"They are busy with something else. Now no more questions. All you have to do is listen to me."

Molly was scared. Mycroft said that Euros could recruit people just by talking to them. She had to resist.

"You look frightened. Don't be frightened. Being frightened is a waste of time. Fear is like a fly. It's a nuisance that won't go away until you kill it. Fear is like a flower in nasty soil, it makes the flower wilt and die. Water washes away the soil. Do not succumb to fright. I can help you conquer your fears. Molly, what is your worst fear?"

"I—I won't tell you anything." Molly stuttered.

Euros rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You are trying to put up a front of bravery when you are actually just a scared little mouse. We both know you are going to tell me what I want to know out of fear for your life, or the life of another. You might as well get it over with."

"I am afraid of losing the people I care about." Molly said.

"Close. Very close, but that's not the correct answer. Try again." Euros said.

"It's the truth." Molly insisted.

"No it's not. It's not losing _people_. It's losing a _person_ , singular." Euros said. "A person that if lost will leave you all alone. Say his name. I want to hear his name fall from your lips."

"It's Mycroft."

Euros smiled. "See? That wasn't so bad. Now, you be a good girl and stay here while I go play with my big brothers and their friend."

Molly sat back in a corner as Euros left. She was scared and no one could comfort her.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Euros led the boys through phase 1 of killing the governor. Once in the next room, Mycroft was angry. "Sister, where is Molly!"

"Relax, Mycroft. She's safe and sound with me."

"That is not a comforting thought." Sherlock said.

"If you have harmed her in any way, I swear I will—"

"You'll what? Punish me? Brother dear, you're hardly in a position to punish me."

They solved the case and went into a room with a coffin, Sherlock quickly deducing that the coffin was meant for Molly.

"Before we get started, Mycroft, do open the envelope in the coffin would you?" Euros said.

Mycroft did as he was told. Inside was the engagement ring he had given Molly. He clenched it in his hand in anger. "Euros, leave Molly out of this! This is between you and us brothers. Molly has done nothing to you so leave her alone!"

"I don't think so. Speaking of the little thing: say hello to Mycroft, dear. He seems very worried about you." The screen showed Molly in a cell crying.

"Molly? Are you alright? Did she hurt you?"

"No. I'm scared, Mycroft."

"It's alright. I'm going to help you—" The screen cut back to Euros. "Let me talk to her."

"Not until you solve the case. Sherlock, you get a break this time. It's Mycroft's turn. I am going to shoot your fiancée unless you do the one thing she's afraid of."

"No! I won't do that to her!" Mycroft yelled.

"Well then say bye-bye."

"Mycroft, what does she want you to do?" John asked.

"The one thing Molly is terrified of happening. Breaking her heart." Mycroft said quietly.

"You can't do that to her!" John said.

"I have to in order to save her." Mycroft said.

"Connecting you now." Euros changed the camera to Molly.

"Molly, I can't deal with this anymore."

"Mycroft, what are you talking about?" Molly asked.

"Everything we've ever done has been a lie. I don't actually care for you. I kept you close as a security concern. I never loved you. You were a pawn in the government chess game." Mycroft barely managed to choke out.

Molly's eyes were filled with tears. "You don't mean that. Say you don't mean that."

"It's all true, Dr. Hooper. It's my job to play anyone in the country to get what I want and do my job for Queen and country. You didn't really think I would actually fall for a pathetic mortician like you" Mycroft tried hard to mask the pain in his voice at having to tell these lies to the woman he loved and adored. Sherlock saw the pain in his brother's eyes.

"I can't believe you, Mycroft Holmes! I knew Sherlock could be awful at times, but this—this is an all- time low for any Holmes I know. Yes, that includes your sister! I can't believe you manipulated me like that! How dare you!" Molly was sobbing uncontrollably. The screen changed to Euros.

"Aww how sad. You broke her. Poor thing is so torn up about it. Too bad I was never going to kill her in the first place. I just wanted to see you break her heart in pieces. I wanted her biggest fear to come to life. Anyway, on to the next stage. Sherlock, grab that gun. You're going to need it for the next one."

Mycroft was angry. He went on a rampage, breaking everything in his sight. He broke Molly's heart. He hurt her which was one thing he had vowed never to do. Sherlock managed to convince him to come with them to the next room. Sherlock and John both noticed the tear tracks on his face.


	5. Salvations

"Now, Sherlock, only 2 of you can move on from here. You will have to shoot the other."

Mycroft tried to make it easier for Sherlock to shoot him. He didn't feel like living anymore knowing what he had done to Molly. Her ring was still grasped in his hand. "Just do it, Sherlock. I won't put up a fight."

Sherlock held up the gun. He whispered to Mycroft. "Our dear sister was not as thorough as she thought. Check your ear." Mycroft did so. The ear piece was still in. He forgot it was there. "If you want to say anything to Molly before this, go ahead."

"Molly?"

 _Leave me alone_

"Molly, listen to me."

 _I don't want to listen to you anymore_

"This was all a trick by Euros. I had to say those things or she would kill you. I was trying to protect you."

 _How can I trust you after all that?_

"Molly, he's telling the truth." John said. "Euros wanted to kill you if Mycroft didn't break your heart."

 _Mycroft, I'm so sorry she made you do that._

"I hurt you and all you care about is me?"

 _Always._

"Molly, you've got to get out of here. You have to find a way out. I don't know what will happen to me, but I want you safe."

 _I'll do what I can_

"I love you."

 _I love you too._

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly walked up to the glass. She made to push it but fell through. There was no glass, and no security anywhere. This was very simple. She followed the sound of Euros' voice. She heard something about Sherlock having to shoot one of the boys. She was not letting it happen. Protectiveness swelled inside her and nothing was going to stop her. She burst into the room and jumped onto Euros. She wrestled her to the floor and hit her with the back of a gun. She slumped to the floor unconscious. She looked into the camera. The boys were staring dumbfounded.

"Boy's stop it. I have her knocked out so get here ASAP." Molly began to shake as the adrenaline rush left her.

In no time at all the boys had come to the office and restrained Euros. Molly had injected her with tranquilizers. Now for the clean up.


	6. Reconciliations

When the boys reached the office, Mycroft went straight to Molly. He cradled her to him. "Molly, I am so proud of you. I am so sorry I hurt you. It was never my intention to ever do this."

"It's fine. I understand why you did it. Your sister should be waking up any time now. The impact of the gun left a minor injury, but she should be fine I locked her in a cell that has glass for her safety as well as ours." Molly said.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see Molly beat the snot out of someone." John mused.

Euros woke up slowly and realized where she was. Sherlock observed her quietly.

"Sherlock, what do we do now?" John asked as he watched the woman behind the glass. She seemed to be calmed for the moment.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Mycroft asked. "We lock her up and that's that."

"No. That solves nothing. Molly, I need you to talk to her." Sherlock said. Molly's eyes widened in shock.

"What? No. I won't allow it." Mycroft said with a glare at Sherlock.

"Hear me out, brother. Molly, over the last 7 years you have managed to tame us Holmes'. You make us feel emotions like fear and love and care. Maybe, just maybe you can do the same with our sister. See her the way you've seen us." Sherlock said softly. "Be Molly Hooper for her."

Molly looked at Mycroft. "You aren't seriously entertaining the thought of doing this are you?" Mycroft asked in disbelief.

"He's right, Mycroft. I've saved him and I've done the same for you. I have to try the same for Euros Holmes." Molly said. She put her hand on his cheek. "Let me try please."

Mycroft gave a resigned sigh. "Alright, but stay 3 feet away from the glass."

Molly walked up to the cell within 3 feet. Euros looked up at her curiously. "Why do you want to talk to me? The normal reaction of someone who has endured the trauma you have would be to run as far away from the threat as possible, yet you come closer."

"Because I want to help you." Molly said.

"You can't help me. No one can help me. Help is not available to me."

"I can help you. I see you. I see the person you want to be but don't let yourself be." Molly said.

"How can you see that?"

Molly bravely stepped closer to the glass. "I just can. Talk to me and tell me anything you want. You've never had a friend have you? You need someone you can talk to about anything and you can have me."

Euros' eyes filled with tears. "Why would you offer yourself like that after everything I've done to you and your friends? This defies all the logical answers I've calculated."

"Because everyone makes mistakes. If we stopped having anything to do with anyone who made a mistake it would be a sad world. You look sad when you think someone can't see how clever you are. I think you are very clever." She looked over at Mycroft. "Open the cell and let me inside."

"Absolutely not. That is out of the question."

"Please?" Molly asked.

"Mycroft, let her in. Euros won't hurt her. I'm sure of it." Sherlock said. John just watched the scene and wondered how the Holmes boys ever underestimated Molly Hooper.

Molly walked right up to Euros and gave her a hug. Euros returned the hug eagerly. "You miss any kind of physical contact don't you? Locked up in here you can't get a hug when you've had a bad day or someone to hold your hand when you are sad. Tell me anything. I will listen."

Euros looked at Molly and it broke Molly's heart to see the sadness in her eyes. "I just wanted to play. I wanted to play with Sherlock. He always ignored me and so did Mycroft, but I wanted to play with Sherlock."

"Why didn't Sherlock play with you?"

"Sherlock was always playing with Redbeard. I was ignored because he would only play with Redbeard." Euros said.

"Sherlock, come in here. Euros, I can help you, but you have to tell Sherlock what happened to Redbeard. Can you do that for me?"

Sherlock knelt down with Molly and Euros. "Euros, what happened?"

"I wanted you to pay attention to me. I wanted you to play with me so I drowned Redbeard. I drowned your best friend. He wasn't a dog he was your best friend. I'm sorry, Sherlock."

Molly left Sherlock to talk to his sister. She came to Mycroft's side. He grasped her hand. "Good job, my dear."

"Thank you."

Mycroft lifted her left hand and slid her ring back on her finger. "I thought you might want this back." He kissed her hand before lowering it. He didn't let go.

"May I make a request?" Molly asked.

"I'm listening."

"Can we keep Euros with us? I mean, keeping her here is not good. She craves contact with other people. I can help her keep the deduction thing under control. Please, she needs to be surrounded by family." Molly begged.

"Why does everyone keep calling it 'the deduction thing'? But yes, she can stay with us. If you think it is good for her we will do it."

"She needs female interaction. She's been locked up in a hole in the ground since she was 5. It does tend to have an influence on someone's behavior."

"Molly, you do seem to have a way with us Holmes'." He looked at her with adoration.

"I do don't I?"

Mycroft's lips met hers in the first real kiss they ever shared. Sure there had been kisses on noses and cheeks and foreheads, but never had they shared a real kiss. Mycroft's hands grasped her waist and pulled her close. Never was he letting go.


	7. Bonding

Molly took Eurus to a room at Mycroft's home. The two girls would both be residing there from now on.

"How would you like to have a slumber party?" Molly asked.

"How does a slumber party work?"

Molly giggled. "You'll see. I will show you. That is if your brother can stand to leave us alone for the night."

Mycroft's sighed. "I suppose I can allow it."

Molly was excited to put this together for Eurus.

"Have you ever had your hair braided? I can do it for you if you like." Molly offered.

"I would like that. What else do you do at slumber parties?"

"All kinds of stuff. We can watch movies and eat junk food. Gossip about boys. Anything we want. We can do manicures."

Eurus put a hand on Molly's. "Thank you for doing this for me. No one ever did anything like this for me."

"Any time. I have always wanted a sister."

Mycroft's watched the interaction between Molly and his sister and knew things would get better.

 **AN: Sorry this is so short. I needed a filler chapter before the actual slumber party. Please remember to review**


	8. Excursions and Ideas

Molly popped popcorn and pulled out two sodas. She plopped onto the couch next to Eurus.

"Now, we watch a movie and eat popcorn." She said.

"And this is what one does for fun?" Eurus asked.

"Yes. And boys are never allowed. Sherlock, that means you." Molly called out. Sherlock emerged from behind the curtains.

"Molly, Eurus, how are you this evening?" Sherlock asked.

"Sherlock, you know that this is girl time. Go annoy Mycroft for a bit." Molly said.

"Sherlock, how do you expect me to learn what it's like to be a girl if you interfere?" Eurus asked.

"Fine. Where is my dear brother, Molly?"

Molly smiled. "He's upstairs in his office."

The girls giggled madly after Sherlock left. They watched movies and ate junk food until they were falling asleep.

"Molly, thank you for doing this for me."

Molly put a hand on her shoulder. "I am glad to do it. I never had a sister to do this with. It's fun to do this with you. Tomorrow we go shopping and spend Mycroft's money." Molly said conspiratorially.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly helped Eurus dress for a day out before they headed downstairs to breakfast. Mycroft already had coffee and breakfast on the table. Molly greeted him with a kiss as he placed a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Good morning, my dear. You're dressed to go out. Are you abandoning your poor fiancée again?" Mycroft asked.

"I'm taking Eurus shopping for some clothes that she will like. I promise not to be out long. She's going to spend some time with Sherlock afterwards so you'll have me all to yourself." Molly said with another kiss.

"I will hold you to that promise. I don't like when you aren't around all the time." Mycroft said.

Molly smiled. "My have you gone soft, Mr. Holmes. What happened to the ice man?"

Mycroft met her smile. "He melted a long time ago."

"Hate to interrupt, but this is a little too sentimental for my taste." Eurus said.

Molly giggled and pulled out of Mycroft's embrace. "Sorry. Let's eat then I'll take you shopping."

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly returned to the house after dropping Eurus off at Baker Street. She went off in search of Mycroft. She found him moments later in his office. He looked up and smiled when he saw her. Molly walked over and sat on the edge of his desk.

"Hello, darling. How was your shopping trip?"

"Very successful. How was your day off boring government work?" Molly asked.

"Boring and uneventful. I'd rather have spent the day with you." Mycroft replied.

"I'm sorry. You are going to have to share me with your younger siblings until we are married." Molly said. "Then you will have me all to yourself every day for the rest of our lives."

"I can't wait for that day. Can't I marry you tomorrow?" Mycroft asked with a pout.

"You could but there would be no real ceremony. It would be more of a small gathering and a certified person to marry us. It wouldn't be very formal." Molly said.

"Would it bother you if we did that?" Mycroft asked.

Molly thought for a moment. "No. As long as I was married to you I would be happy doing whatever."

Mycroft began to formulate a plan then and there.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. My wifi is not the best. Hope you enjoy. Please leave reviews and ideas of an adorable wedding. Thanks for all the support on this story.**


End file.
